<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first time by kiyojima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163744">first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyojima/pseuds/kiyojima'>kiyojima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Miya Atsumu, ass eating, because we dont have enough of bottom kiyoomi, literally just a fic of kiyoomi getting his ass eaten out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyojima/pseuds/kiyojima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi gets his ass eaten out for the first time, and Atsumu relishes in taking his sweet time over his precious boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like we don't have enough oral activity fics on sakuatsu? Anyways, I've always found ass eating hot so here's Kiyoomi having it done to him by a very sexy Atsumu. Please ignore any grammar errors, I rushed this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was unnervingly silent as Kiyoomi held his breath, feeling the goosebumps break out on his naked body. His usually pale skin was now flushed a deep red from the tip of his ears to the bottom of his toes. Unable to control his- <em>well, his anything</em>- Kiyoomi trembled helplessly while he anticipated the next move. </p><p>His arms were tied to the bedpost with his bruised wrists caught in soft handcuffs. He couldn't see anything due to the velvety blindfold covering his eyes, but he knew the bedroom lights were dimmed red. Thankfully, his boyfriend had decided to take mercy on Kiyoomi and not gag him with a toy. But unfortunately, being able to speak only made him worry in embarrassment about how loud he may become during their playtime. </p><p>He breathed out shakily. "Atsu..?" he hesitantly called out for the other man. As much as Kiyoomi loved playtime, he always got anxious when his boyfriend wasn't completely by his side and reassuring him that everything was fine. </p><p>No response. Not even a sound. </p><p>Kiyoomi accidentally let out a whimper, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He didn't want to be alone when he was this vulnerable and exposed. His fingernails dug into his palms as well as the restricting handcuffs would allow him to. </p><p>When he heard the bedroom door creak open, Kiyoomi quickly released his sore palms and hoped he hadn't drawn blood. He bit his lip, "... tsumu? Where-"</p><p>Kiyoomi's words were cut off as a gentle hand came down to rest on his left thigh. It slid up and down, making him shudder from the feeling of the slightly calloused skin. In his sitting position with his back against the headboard, Kiyoomi wasn't too worried about having his lower area exposed to his boyfriend. His legs were pressed together so that nothing could be seen- except his embarrassingly hard cock. </p><p>"Atsu-" Kiyoomi went to try again. </p><p>"Shh," Atsumu shushed him gently, leaning forward to press a kiss to the moles on his forehead. "I got ya', baby."</p><p>Kiyoomi relaxed a little, feeling himself deflate in relief at the sound of his boyfriend's soft voice. He didn't speak without permission after that, knowing how Atsumu liked to have absolute control over Kiyoomi during their time in the bedroom. Not that he minded. In fact, as much as Atsumu loved to use him, Kiyoomi loved to be used. </p><p>He felt the bed dip and assumed that Atsumu was getting onto the bed with him. Two large hands pushed his legs down so that they were rested against the mattress. This position exposed his cock a tad bit more, so Kiyoomi blushed. He really wished he could see what was going on. </p><p>He held back a whine deep in his throat when Atsumu didn't touch his face like he usually did. Whenever they had playtime, Atsumu would constantly be showering Kiyoomi's face and neck with affectionate pecks.<em> How come he isn't doing that now? He's only touching my thighs...</em></p><p>"Do not move around without my permission," Atsumu spoke lowly. His tone was condescending as if he was looking down on Kiyoomi like a used toy. </p><p>Kiyoomi nodded quietly. He could feel the previous anxiety creeping upon him. Their scenes in the bedroom were usually gentler so Kiyoomi felt a little scared with how things were going now. It wasn't that he didn't trust Atsumu to take good care of him- no, far from that. It was just that his anxiety disorder caused tight, uncomfortable feelings to form inside his chest whenever he wasn't used to something. </p><p>"What's yer safe word, love?" Atsumu asked, rubbing Kiyoomi's tummy in a soothing matter. He could sense his boyfriend's uncertainty. </p><p>Kiyoomi lifted his hips a little so that Atsumu could rub his tummy a little more. He sighed contentedly when Tsumu understood the silent begging and didn't comment on the fact that he disobeyed his rule to stay still. This reassuring action was an established need in their relationship. Due to Kiyoomi's high anxiety, he needed some grounding and Atsumu was there whenever he required it. It started off with cuddles in bed but slowly turned into belly rubs. Whenever Kiyoomi was experiencing a rather bad day, having Atsumu rub his belly seemed to calm him down. </p><p>"Are ya' ready to continue or should we use our safe word?" Atsumu asked and Kiyoomi jolted slightly when he felt a kiss press right above his belly button. </p><p>"...continue please," he whispered wobbly. His cock was still hard and he wanted some release. Plus, half of him was excited for what Atsumu had in store for the night. </p><p>The blond-haired man hummed, kissing all over Kiyoomi's body and making his way down. His breath hovered over his boyfriend's cock and Kiyoomi had to restrain himself from rutting his hips into Atsumu's mouth. He willed himself to stay put, biting his lip when another kiss was pressed to his skin- on his inner thigh this time. </p><p>"Safeword?"</p><p>"Green."</p><p>Atsumu hummed again, continuing with his torturously slow body worship. Kiyoomi felt like he was in heaven. Most people would consider this teasing, but he loved the attention he was getting. All of Atsumu's attention was purely on him... It wasn't until Atsumu suddenly spread his legs that Kiyoomi snapped out of his daze. </p><p>He blushed furiously, attempted to fight against his boyfriend's strong grip. His hole was completely exposed to Atsumu, who was definitely staring hard at it. Kiyoomi whimpered, trying to press his thighs back together to hide but when a warning squeeze on his hips was the response, he immediately obeyed Atsumu and spread his legs. </p><p>"That was strike one," Atsumu warned in a dark voice. "Two more and yer beggin' to be spanked until yer pretty ass is all bruised up."</p><p>A gasp escaped Kiyoomi's parted lips as his hole twitched, clenching the air. He loved getting spanked by Atsumu's rough hands and he wouldn't even consider it a punishment. </p><p>When he heard Atsumu chuckle, his eyes widened behind the blindfold and he flushed red, feeling embarrassed. He had just clenched his exposed hole right in front of his boyfriend at the thought of getting spanked. <em>How much more embarrassing could he get...</em></p><p>"..w-wait!" Kiyoomi yelped when he suddenly felt Atsumu's wet tongue lap over his hole. He squirmed back, pressing his thighs together and once again, completely forgetting about the rules. Kiyoomi was always very good at following instructions, but he was terrible at it in bed. Atsumu often called him a brat. </p><p>When he didn't hear Atsumu reprimand him, he shifted his feet to cover his bottom. "N-Not there, 'Tsumu... 's gross..," he mumbled timidly. He was beyond shy. Atsumu had never eaten Kiyoomi out before, mostly because Kiyoomi hadn't allowed him to. That was the one place he didn't want any oral activity to go on. His best friend, Akaashi, had told him that getting eaten out was the best feeling ever and that Bokuto made him cum so many times from that alone. But Kiyoomi was too self-conscious to try it. </p><p>He felt Atsumu come closer to him and press his face into Kiyoomi's neck, sucking and kissing at the skin. With two hands, he separated Kiyoomi's thighs so that he could squish his body between. He moaned quietly when Atsumu reached between Kiyoomi's thighs and rubbed his thumb against his lubed up hole. </p><p>"It's not gross," Atsumu said stubbornly, pushing the tip of his thumb into Kiyoomi's heat and gently moving it around inside. </p><p>Kiyoomi leaned his head back, letting out small sighs of pleasure at the feeling of having something inside him. But it was barely anything. He tried to push into the finger but a warning slap on his thigh made him remember his place. </p><p>"Why won't ya let me eat ya out, Omi? Yer always so clean so what're ya even worryin' about?" Atsumu gently bit the hickey on his boyfriend's neck, making the other whimper at the slight pain. "Hm? I've been waitin' to get a taste of yer pretty ass. Y'aren't gonna make me wait even more, are ya, baby?" </p><p>Kiyoomi turned to push his face against Atsumu's chest, whining. "<em>Tsumuuu</em>..."</p><p>It wasn't that he didn't want Atsumu to perform oral activities on him- it was just that he was most insecure about his lower body. He knew he was clean and shaved and smelled good, but there was just a lingering thought in the back of his mind that was telling him Atsumu wouldn't like it. </p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Atsumu kissed his forehead and mumbled against the skin, "I love everythin' about ya, Omi-Kun. Let me take care of ya, alright?" </p><p>Kiyoomi knew Atsumu wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. In fact, he could bet that his boyfriend already knew how badly Kiyoomi wanted to get eaten out but was only being self-conscious. So he shyly nodded his head, hiding his face in Atsumu's chest. </p><p>"Ya sure?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He sensed that Atsumu grinned at him and Kiyoomi felt all the insecurities leave his sore shoulders. He was ready for this. </p><p>Atsumu made his way down Kiyoomi's slender figure, biting and kissing everywhere. He wouldn't ever say it out loud, but Kiyoomi wanted Atsumu to pay attention to his nipples. Fuck, he was so sensitive there that he could probably get off to it. They hadn't even been touched yet, but they were already perky and hard, practically begging Atsumu to suck on them. </p><p>Slowly, Atsumu crouched down between Kiyoomi's creamy thighs, pulling them away from each other and pushing his knees to his chest, folding his boyfriend's body. He looked up at Omi, shivering in anticipation while unable to see. Smirking against the man's inner thigh, Atsumu began to press open-mouthed kisses all around Kiyoomi's ass- not quite getting to his hole. </p><p>Kiyoomi shuddered as Atsumu rubbed two fingers over his twitching hole. For a few minutes, he only massaged the rim but it was enough to make Kiyoomi loosen his muscles up. His nails squeezed his palms. </p><p>"Oh..!" he flinched when Atsumu suddenly began to aggressively lap at his hole, licking the rim with the flat of his tongue over and over. </p><p>He could hear slurping noises as Atsumu buried his face in between Kiyoomi's ass cheeks, sucking at his puckered hole like his life depended on it. Kiyoomi's eyes widened and his head whipped back, jaw going slack. His stomach tightened and he could feel heat pooling as his toes curled. </p><p>"F-Fuck..! Tsumu!" he moaned loudly, pulling at the restraints on his wrists and wanting nothing more than to fist his boyfriend's hair and shove his face further in. "...slow down! It's too much..! I can't-"</p><p>His complaints were cut off when Atsumu suddenly shoved his fat, wet tongue inside Kiyoomi's quivering hole. He gasped brokenly, letting out a high-pitched moan as his head thrashed, thighs squeezing around Atsumu's head. His long tongue thrust in and out, reaching so deep inside Kiyoomi that he swore he could see stars. Atsumu's wet muscle explored his boyfriend's insides, practically making out with his cute little hole. </p><p>He pulled his tongue out abruptly, making Kiyoomi sob at the loss. He looked down at the beautiful boy tied to his bed- his mouth open with saliva dripping down his chin and cheeks flushed from the intensity of the oral activity. His thighs were quivering so badly that one would think he just got dicked down. With his back pitifully arched in the air, Atsumu could only take mercy and return his mouth to Kiyoomi's slutty and dripping hole. </p><p>"Fuck, ya taste so good," he growled into Kiyoomi's ass while he ate him out. </p><p>Kiyoomi, as sensitive as always, was long gone. He was a babbling mess, eyes rolled back behind his blindfold and sobbing incoherent words. "Atsu, Atsu, Atsu... more- oh my fucking- there! There, there! 'Tsumu!"</p><p>Atsumu's tongue was so far into Kiyoomi's hole that he could just barely brush it over his prostrate and when he did, Kiyoomi let out an strained scream. He arched off the bed, shaking so desperately that Atsumu had to place his hand on his boyfriend's stomach to push him back down. It was difficult for Atsumu to keep his mouth attached to Kiyoomi's clenching hole if he wouldn't even stay still. </p><p>Kiyoomi came immediately after his prostrate was lightly touched, shooting ropes of white liquid onto his stomach and splattering some over his face. He rutted into Atsumu's mouth while he rode out his extremely intense orgasm, tugging so hard at the restraints that he was afraid they would break. </p><p>Even when his orgasm had finished, Atsumu continued to eat him out. Kiyoomi couldn't handle it. His hole was so sensitive right then that it hurt. He tried to squirm away from Atsumu, sobbing pitifully as tears streamed down his face. It was too much. Way too much.</p><p>"Atsumu, enough! I can't!" he sobbed, attempting to push off of his boyfriend's fast-paced tongue. He felt so sensitive. His hole was throbbing so hard and he was certain that Atsumu could feel it on his tongue. </p><p>But Atsumu didn't take his tongue out of his boyfriend's asshole until Kiyoomi came once more, screaming even louder than the first time. When he came this time, there was more pain than pleasure but Kiyoomi loved every second of it. </p><p>While Kiyoomi was slowly recovering from his two orgasms, Atsumu undid the restraints and freed his boyfriend's arms, taking off his blindfold. He gently kissed his bruised wrists before picking Kiyoomi up and hugging the trembling man into his arms. Kiyoomi pressed his nose into Atsumu's neck, taking a deep breath.<em> Fuck, those two orgasms were probably the best in my life. Atsumu sure knows how to use his tongue. </em></p><p>"How was that, baby? Ya liked it?" </p><p>Kiyoomi nodded in embarrassment, gripping Atsumu's sweatshirt. His boyfriend had been dressed the whole time while he himself was naked. It made everything extra shameful. "...was really good..," he mumbled, feeling his eyes close in fatigue. He always got sleepy after their playtime. </p><p> He closed his eyes and felt his body go slack in Atsumu's hold, beginning to doze off. </p><p>Atsumu chuckled in that low manner of his- the tone he used whenever he was slightly pissed off. "I'll let ya' go for now since it was yer' first time gettin' eaten out, but next time, if ya' so much as move yer' slutty ass, I'm gonna spank ya' 'til yer chokin' on yer own spit."</p><p>Kiyoomi flinched, squeezing his thighs together in anticipation. </p><p>Maybe he should disobey Atsumu more...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make a part two of Kiyoomi actually getting spanked by Atsumu, but I'm focusing on exam season right now, so I'm not sure when I'll have that out by.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>